roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Polyphema the Cyclopsess
"You're so cute, I could like, totally eat you up!"~Polythema to a crew of helpless sailors. Polyphema is a faux affably evil villainess in Jaredthefox92's Flawed Deities lore and the daughter of Wade, God of the Sea and Ocean. She is a titanic Mobian female cyclops and is known to often play the role of a funny, if not creepy monster. However, he near-divine capabilities shouldn't be underestimated. Main Information: Name: '''Polyphema, daughter of Wade. '''Species: '''Divine Cyclops '''Age: '''Immortal, (appears around her mid 20's) '''Residence: '''South Spagonia, (Sicily). ''Occupation'':' Terror of the deep, second in commnad of the creatures of the sea. '''Position: '''Demi-goddess. '''Ethnicity:' Greek Appearance: Polyphema appears as a monstrous and almost unimaginably sized lady cyclops. As one would expect, she only has one glowing red mystical eye. Her hair is the color of seaweed and she has massive ears. Her stature makes her bulky and slow, but she is able to rise among shallow water and is often seen emerging from the waves as a krakken or a sea monster. Her mouth is so big that she can easily gobble up entire men in one handful, let alone Mobians. She is also seen with a Greek like dress with a belt with a mystical water stone adorned around her waist. History: Polyphema's roots trace much back to Ancient Greek mythology. However skewed accounts of her often have portrayed her as a lumbering and beastly male giant, instead of a feminine one. The earliest accounts of her would come from the classic, the Odyssey. While the poem claims that she fought Odysseus and lost her eye and life, apparently this isn't factual as she is still living and can see. Whether or not she was re-incarnated with her father in the Fall of Man, and was once male, or if historical contexts has been romanticized is unknown. In the setting of Flawed Deities, Polyphema comes back as seemingly the second in command of the creatures of the deep blue sea. Above water however she is known to be a terror that has lead to several ship disappearances and sinking, as well going on shore to coastal raid settlements just for fun. While she isn't the mermaid one would expect, Polyphema does apparently care for her father's aquatic life and habitat and is known to lash out at any human or otherwise attempt at polluting any bodies of water she has domain over. It is said that the cyclops daughter of Wade is lonely, While she has the company of the terrors and creatures of the deep, and isn't known to be interested in humans, nevertheless she wishes to find a being as powerful as her. Perhaps a kindred soul is what she yearns for, however the other champions of other gods tend to steer clear from her. Personalty: While in the character of a traditional cyclops monster, in that she enjoys nothing better to fill her belly with doomed sailors, Polyphema also has some good qualities as well. She is known to be funny and loyal to her father, often taking command of the creatures of the deep in his absence. She is also known to be playful and often keeps in the company of whales and dolphins. She is known to at times, have minor periods of mercy and cooperation among mortals, yet she is also shrewd and can understand when she is being manipulated. In battle, she is quite fearless, not only due to her naturally massive size, but also because she is the daughter of Poseidon/Neptune/Wade. Were she not endlessly hungry to feast upon sailors, she would perhaps be somewhat of a fun person to be around. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Her gal pal Scylla (No, not that Scylla) Eating sailors, eating pretty much anyone who is a mortal, swimming, playing with dolphins and whales, teasing sharks, visiting the coast, spending time with her father. Dislikes: Being tricked, people mocking her because of her mono-eye, being thought of as ugly, sailors getting away, that one guy.That non-Greek poser. Abilities: *She can just about Nom nom nom any mortal. *Unbelievably powerful physical strength. *She has hydrokinesis, she can unleash tidal waves in anger if need be. *She doesn't need to breath underwater *She can command all creatures of the sea. *She basically fears nothing. *A channeled eye based energy attack, (heh like Xmen.) Weaknesses: *She is semi-immortal,meaning she can be killed *She looks ugly *She is spoiled. *While she's not stupid, she is rather easily to fool. Trivia: *Originally she was going to be a gorgon, however I decide a female cyclops would be more unique. *Her dress is based off Fury's from American Dragon. *Like her father, Polyphema has a comically 'Silicon Valley' accent within roleplays.However, in lore she has an authentic Greek one. *Obviously, she is the rule 63 version of Polyphemus. *Due to the Odyssey, Polyphema is believed to live on the island of Sicily. Thus she maybe considered Greco-Roman. Category:Giants Category:Anti-villains Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Flawed Deity